The Story of a Russian Godkid/Quotes
:(The Turner's House; Timmy's room; Timmy and Timantha arguing as Chloe and the fairies in disguises watch) :Timmy: Red leaves! :Timantha: Green leaves! :Timmy: Red leaves! :Timantha: Green leaves! :Timmy: Red leaves! :Timantha: Green leaves! :Timmy: Red leaves! :Timantha: Green leaves! :Chloe: Come on, you guys, please stop. If we want to make a proper looking autumn theme parade float, we have to compromise our decisions. :Timantha: She's right. :Timmy: Yeah, and besides, I've seen both colored leaves in the season. So, why not use both? :Chloe: That's the spirit. Now, come on, let's go to Ivan's and see how he's doing. :(Ivan's room) :Timmy: (knocks on the door) Ivan? (opens the door) Whoa! :(the room looking a mess) :Timantha: What the heck happened here? Your room looks like you've gone an extreme level of goofing off after cleaning it up. :Cosmo: Yeah, and that's usually Timmy's hobby. :Ivan: (snarling) Everything's fine. (kicks his desk) Just fine. :Timmy: Uh, okay, (walks away slowly) I see you're in a lot of stress, so, we'll be back and see how things turn out. (closes the door) :Timantha: What that was all about? :Xenia: (voice) Perhaps I can tell. :(fairies quickly disguise themselves as Xenia walks on-screen) :Xenia: I've seen that reaction before. My son is homesick. :Timmy, Timantha and Chloe: Homesick? :Neptunia: Homesick? Uh... I mean, meow? :Timantha: Are you saying he misses his hometown Moscow, Russia? :Ivan: (comes out of his room) Okay, yes. I do. To be honest, it felt really hard to me, but, we all had to make sacrifices. :Xenia: Perhaps I'll tell you all the story of how we all moved to Dimmsdale. ---- :(the living room) :Hadwin: Hey, honey, what's going on? :Xenia: I'm just about to tell the kids how we moved out of Russia. :(Daran and Nataliya pop up from outside the window) :Daran: Oooh, are you telling a story? I love to hear about the Egg-nog man. :Timmy: No, dad. We're being told a story of how the Prestonovich's moved to Dimmsdale. :Nataliya: Oh, (opens the window and jumps inside the house) then let's here all about it. :Xenia: (screen wiggles) I remember the days like it was yesterday. :Daran: (heard) Ehh, what are you looking at? :(screen stops wiggling as it show the flashback) :Xenia: Hadwin and I lived the sweet life, we both loved each other very much when we were young. :Xenia: Я люблю тебя, Хадвин. (I love you, Hadwin.) :Hadwin: То же самое для вас, Ксения. (Same to you, Xenia.) :(the two kiss) :Xenia: (heard) One day, I had a call from my boss the same time I was pregnant with Ivan. :Russian Woman: (heard) Please, Xenia, the agency needs your skills. :Xenia: Nyet. The sooner my husband and I have our precious gift from above, the sooner I'll help out. :Russian Woman: (on-screen; sigh) Alright. I'll have one of your co-workers to do some more work around here. (dials out) Okay Jasper, I hate to do this to you, but... :Russian Man: (snatches the vacuum cleaner) Oh, just give me the vacuum. (walks out) It's not like anyone else around the agency can be even more lazy than they are now. :Xenia: (heard) Months have passed, and Ivan was finally born. But, it was quite a rough time, even for all of us. Hadwin and I were hardly around when Ivan was in need. So, as the years went by, I've made the decision to make things better for all of us. :Xenia: (as she looks through her computer) "Welcome to Dimmsdale, nicest town on Earth". Now, this is a place worth living. :Hadwin: Надеюсь, что плакат не говорит это просто чтобы мы взрослые выглядели как идиоты. (I hope that sign doesn't say that just to make us adults look like idiots.) :Xenia: Don't be silly, hon. ---- :Xenia: (heard) We moved out of our home town, I quit my job at the agency, which was a good idea anyway due to how they treat the employees. :Hadwin: (heard) Same thing with me when I was once a police officer back in Russia. :Xenia: (heard) And here we are. :(flashback over) :Xenia: And that's why we all live here, so that we can spend more quality time together as a family. :Nataliya: What a good story. :Timmy: So, how exactly did you and Mr. Prestonovich meet when you were kids? :Daran: Timmy, you know it's not polite to ask that until they ask you about their childhood first. Unless it's about cinnamon cereal. (to Xenia) Did you have permission to eat cinnamon cereal when you were young? My parents only let me eat baloney for breakfast. And that's how I describe my every morning back in the day. :Hadwin: Well, Xenia and I met when we were ten... :Timantha: How coincidental. :Hadwin: ...and there was something about wishing, but that's all I can remember. :Xenia: Yeah, me too now that you mentioned it. Yet, I have no idea, nor do I remember what the whole wishing thing was about. :(Astronov and Neptunia look at each other) :Hadwin: Well, whatever it was, I'm sure it was something good. :Nataliya: I actually got to meet Xenia once when I was in Russia. :Daran: How did you get to Russia? :(flashback to Russia) :Xenia: (heard) When Ivan was 4 years old, I was working as an English teacher in kindergarten. But, before Ivan was born, I worked as a double agent. As I was doing my job, I suddenly came across another agent... :(Xenia in flashback bumps into Nataliya) :Nataliya: Осторожно! (Careful!) :Xenia: Простите, я вас не увидела. (Sorry, I didn't see you.) Постойте, вы говорите по-русски? (Wait, you speak Russian?) :Nataliya: Da. I also speak English. :Xenia: No way! I speak English too. I dream of working as an English teacher. But wait, are you trying to sabotage my mission? :Nataliya: No. I want to help you. What's your name? :Xenia: I'm Xenia Prestonovich. :Nataliya: Pleased to meet you. I'm Nataliya Turner. :Xenia: Where are you from? :Nataliya: I come from Dimmsdale, California. :Xenia: California? That means you must be American. Well, I'm from Moscow. :Nataliya: A native Russian agent? :Xenia: Yes. Why are you working as an agent here in Russia? :Nataliya: I'm actually a double agent. :Xenia: So am I! :(flashback over) :Daran: Wait, so you're telling me that my wife was a double agent? WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THIS?! :Nataliya: Calm down, Daran. It's all in the past now. There's no need to worry. :Xenia: Yeah. Sometimes, a wife can do something other than housework. ---- :(Ivan's room) :Ivan: You know what guys, after hearing my parent's story, this makes me realize Dimmsdale is where I belong and I couldn't be happier. :Chloe: (hugs Ivan) Ooh, I'm so glad to hear you so happy! :Ivan: Me too. Astronov, Neptunia, you've been awfully quiet. :Astronov: Champ, there's something Neptunia and I need to explain to you. :Neptunia: Something important. :Ivan: Okay. (sits down) :Neptunia: What your parents were trying to explain about the "wishing" when they were kids, it was us who did the wishing. :Ivan: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying that you... two... were... :Astronov: That's right, Ivan, we were your mom and dad's... (close up) fairy godparents. :(everyone gasps) :Wanda: What? :Poof: No way. :Cosmo: Holy (stares at the screen breaking the fourth-wall) plot-twist! :Chloe: How were you assigned to be Ivan's mom and dad's fairy godparents? :Astronov: Well, we were assigned to be Xenia's godparents because her father passed away around the same time when she was born. :Sunny: And Hadwin? :Astronov: Xenia shared us with him when they were briefly studying in the same school. :Timmy: I hope you didn't accidentally reveal yourselves during their childhoods like how Cosmo revealed that he was Denzel Crocker's fairy godparent. :Neptunia: Luckily, that didn't happen. :Astronov: When Xenia became 15, she outgrew her need for fairy godparents. :Sunny: Wait a minute! Back when you gave us a tour of inside the pet cage, how come we've never seen Ivan's parents in either the Hall of Fame or the Hall of Infamy? :Neptunia: Well, that's because Ivan's parents didn't do something noteworthy to end up in either the Hall of Fame or the Hall of Infamy. :Astronov: But we do keep pictures of them in our pet cage, just in neither of the halls. :Chloe: Kinda like a "Haul of Neutral Fame"? :Neptunia: Probably. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!